Ticket
is a monkey puppet controlled by the Conductor, later Wagon when she becomes conductor. He transforms into ToQ 6gou at one point, before the Applichanger is handed to Akira. He later shares the power with Akira becoming Ticket 6gou. Character History Ticket is supposedly a glove puppet that the Conductor of the Rainbow Line wears at all times. Despite the fact that he appears to be a simple puppet manipulated by the Conductor, there have been indications that he is something more, such as the fact that Ticket and the Conductor can speak at the same time as well as Ticket once popping out of the funnel on Right 's cockpit controls regardless of the fact that the Conductor, nor anyone, could possibly fit down there. Although he has a cute appearance, Ticket is actually quite strict with the ToQgers, and acts as a negative contrast to the Conductor's optimism. He disapproved of them using Transfer Changes, until the Conductor pointed out that it was an extension of their imagination which had been encouraged in them, He also makes all the train announcements such as where the Rainbow Line is stopping and if there is a Shadow Line presence nearby. Despite the indications to the contrary, Right is determined to prove that Ticket is merely a puppet and has made attempts to pull him off the Conductor's hand to no avail, as well as trying to catch the Conductor using Ticket's voice to make the announcements which also failed. However, during the Bakudan Shadow incident, as the Conductor was trying to pull the brakes to stop the Rainbow Line from charging towards to the oil refinery, he took off Ticket from his hand and reveals that he is a glove puppet. Currently, only Hikari knows about this after helping the Conductor pulling the brakes. Hikari vowed to himself to act as if he didn't see what happened. While the Conductor thought he would be the one to transform into ToQ 6gou, Ticket was the one who slid the Build Resha across the Applichanger, turning him into ToQ 6gou. Ticket has a long-standing rivalry with Kaniros, another "puppet" who he had apparently encountered some time before and supposedly killed his paramour, a "Jennifer", which was a human girl. When Kaniros issues a challenge to Ticket, he forces himself onto Akira's hand and begs him and Right to join him for the duel against Kaniros. There he partners up with Akira to become Ticket 6gou. He battles Kaniros who had forced himself, in turn, onto Schwarz's hand. Schwarz tires of the puppets battle (flailing) and escalates the battle. Akira and Ticket's partnership allows Akira to use his Super form and they defeat Kaniros. Ninninger vs. ToQger Ticket returned at the climax of the ToQgers' fight with the Ninningers against the Dark Doctor Mavro, overseeing the formation of Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh which finally destroyed the Cho Cho Kuliner Robo. Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic He returns along with Doggie Kruger, Master Sha-Fu and Wise God Torin as a cameo in the ending. ToQ 6gou/Ticket 6gou 1= |-| 2= Arsenal *Applichanger Ressha *Build Ressha When Ticket uses the Applichanger alone, he becomes ToQ 6gou. When using it with Akira, with Akira becoming ToQ 6gou, he becomes Ticket 6gou. Appearances: Episode 17, Hyper Battle DVD, ToQger Returns (cameo in ending credits) Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ticket is voiced by , who also voices the ToQgers' equipment. When he's seen on Conductor's hand, he is puppeteered by Tsutomu Sekine. When he's seen on Akira's hand in the TV Magazine special DVD, he is puppeteered by Shin Nagahama, and when he's seen on Wagon's hand, he is puppeteered by suit actress Mizuho Nogawa. It is unknown who puppeteered him in scenes where Ticket appears without Conductor. Theme song "I’m Going To Sing A Song, I’m Going To Sing A Song" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *When Right takes Ticket off the Conductor's hand and Ticket is still able to speak, Right asks why he is still able to speak. Ticket reveals that the ToQgers do not need to know. From a distance when Ticket is speaking, the Conductor is seen moving his hand while Ticket talks. The nature of Ticket, as well as the true face of the President are open for the viewer's imagination. *Ticket becoming ToQ 6gou is the first time a puppet actually becomes a Ranger, and not merely a puppet that represents a Ranger (such as the Five-kun Dolls). Appearances References Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Orange Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Express Puppets Category:Sentai Non-Color Names